Mizu Love
by Ruedi
Summary: Ese era su primer festejo de año nuevo solos, juntos, el cual sería completamente especial, lleno de luces y unas cálidas aguas termales...


Empecé a buscar una temática que me gusta mucho, el agua. Y di con los onsen japoneses (las aguas termales), y por supuesto di con Koujaku. Como es mi segundo preferido luego de Ren, y me gusta que esté relacionado con cosas de la cultura japonesa, dije "adelante". No sé qué tan fetiche pueda quedar, pero allá vamos. Ojalá guste.

 _Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Nitro+Chiral, etc., etc.)

Nota: este fic participó para la actividad #DramaticalFetish del grupo de Facebook "Dramatical Yaoi"

Mizu Love

 **Capítulo único:** _Hatsuburo(1)_

—Noiz mandó estas fotos de Alemania —comentó Aoba sacando su coil, despreocupadamente, mientras él y Koujaku esperaban el anuncio de su vuelo. El moreno resopló, desinteresado, y el otro sólo sonrió, divertido. Estaban en el aeropuerto de Midorijima, rumbo a la isla principal para celebrar su primer año nuevo solos… Como pareja, por supuesto.

Habían transcurrido cerca de dos años de la caída de Oval Tower, y Planitum Jail quedó como parte de la isla. Todo rastro de Toue había sido desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Dos años celebrando año nuevo en paz, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes ni situaciones extrañas; dos años comiendo alegremente la comida especial de Tae para esas fechas, las visitas curiosas de Clear, que se maravilla cual niño al ver los fuegos artificiales, junto a Hage y Toshie también. Eran fechas preciosas, llenas de jolgorio y diversión. Días donde realmente uno, luego de haber vivido como lo había sido Aoba, o Koujaku, valían la pena festejar.

Un año más de vida. Un año más de risas, por ahí de llantos o de frustraciones. Pero un nuevo año juntos. Donde sin importar más que ellos, se aventuraron en celebrarlo de una manera distinta.

Tae no se opuso al viaje, sólo les pidió que tuvieran cuidado y que disfrutaran de los días que les tocara. Y que no se enfermaran, claro, estaban en pleno invierno.

No tardaron en llegar. Al bajar del avión, sacaron sus abrigos, pues justo se había levantado una ventisca acompañada de nieve. Recogieron su equipaje y tomaron un taxi al hotel. Aoba quedó sorprendido por la fachada de la misma: se parecía mucho al que se habían hospedado cuando ambos fueron en aquél viaje, a visitar a la madre de Koujaku. El de cabello azul miró con cierta melancolía la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el moreno viendo los ojos perdidos de su pareja. El otro ladeó la cabeza, lentamente, y sonrió.

—No es nada, ¿también conoces al dueño del hotel? ¿O a un empleado?

—No —respondió Koujaku, entre risas, ingresando al salón principal—. Vamos, hace un frío tremendo.

El ryokan (2) no era muy grande, tenía apenas unos pisos y parecía muy tranquilo. Koujaku se encargó de la recepción velozmente, tomó la llave de la habitación y subieron las escaleras. Al entrar, Aoba reconoció en seguida el clásico estilo tradicional: había pinturas muy finas de árboles en las paredes y las puertas, la decoración era sencilla y se respiraba un aroma muy suave a flores. El de cabello azul dejó a Ren en el piso, activándolo, su maleta y se dirigió al balcón: la vista era una maravilla, montañas y todas las casas cubiertas de color blanco. Se veían los adornos para festejar el año nuevo al otro día y personas que iban y venían, alegremente. Koujaku lo sorprendió tomándolo de la mano con fuerza y viendo el paisaje a su lado. Se miraron un momento y sintieron unas cosas que se escabullían entre sus pies: Ren miraba con sus ojitos abiertos el paisaje y Beni se acomodó en el hombro de su dueño para admirarlo.

—¡Oh! —Comentó el pájaro carmesí—. ¡Parece una postal! ¿No, Ren?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió el perro azul.

— Koujauku, casi lo olvido —Aoba se separó de su pareja un momento y se dirigió a su maleta, la cual abrió. El muchacho de ojos rojos lo siguió con la mirada y luego se posición detrás de él, mirando el accionar de Seragaki con curiosidad. Abrió más sus ojos al notar que sacaba una pieza en color azul claro, muy delicada—. La abuela me lo dio hace unos días… No estoy seguro de si lo ha comprado o… —Aoba se puso de pie y extendió con sus manos un sencillo kimono: tenía detalles bordados en azul eléctrico que brillaban con la luz. Koujaku lo tomó con delicadeza y admiró la prenda como si se tratase del cabello de alguien. Contuvo el aliento.

—Es… Muy hermoso —contestó sin sacar sus ojos—. ¿Por qué sospechas que no pudo habértelo comprado? Está prácticamente nueva.

Aoba se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa lejana.

—Tengo el presentimiento… Que por ahí lo tenía guardado —Koujaku seguía sosteniendo el kimono pero miraba a su pareja con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Pero no importa, si es un recuerdo de mi padre, o algo semejante, estoy feliz —las miradas de los dos muchachos se encontraron—. No sé cómo usar esta prenda, ¿no debe ser muy complicado ponérsela, no?

El nerviosismo que el moreno que tenía, imaginando la sensación nostálgica que Aoba pudo tener imaginando aquélla pieza como prenda de su padre, se desvaneció al oír aquello, ahogándolo en una carismática risa. Él no hubiera tenido problema alguno en oír las sospechas de su Aoba, a fin de cuentas, los secretos entre ellos ya no existían.

—Me gustaría verte con esto —comentó Koujaku con brillo en sus ojos—. No, no es muy complicado, ¿quieres probártelo? —Seragaki infló las mejillas y un leve rubor tiñó su rosto—. ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Y-yo puedo intentarlo solo —Aoba agarró el atuendo con cuidado y se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenían en la habitación. Koujaku soltó una sonrisa cómplice y se acomodó en el balcón para admirar el paisaje, con Ren en su regazo y Beni acurrucado en su hombro derecho. Tenía la mente en blanco… Y cuando su pareja salió, comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver a Aoba pelear con el obi (3) en color dorado. El de cabello azul frunció el ceño, avergonzado. Koujaku dejó de reír y lo ayudó a acomodarlo con gentileza.

—¿Aprieta?

—No —respondió Aoba. El otro suspiró.

—Lástima que… Ah, ¿hay un espejo en el baño, no? —sin esperar que le respondiera, tomó la mano de Seragaki con fuerza y se dirigieron hasta allí: Aoba admiró la belleza de la prenda y pasó sus dedos por el obi—. Es, realmente, un kimono muy fino. Te sienta bien —Aoba sólo sonrió—. ¿Te lo pondrás mañana, en las celebraciones?

—¡Claro! —Koujaku lo abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del de ojos dorados con gentileza—. K-Koujaku…

—En verdad, te hace muy apuesto el kimono —Aoba no respondió, sólo oyó cómo su corazón latía a mil por ahora, sintiendo el aroma del champú de Koujaku y la suave presión de sus manos en su cintura. Aoba se separó de él, ligeramente, y giró para darle un suave beso en los labios…

…

Al otro día, recorrieron toda la ciudad, pasando por tiendas coloridas: ambos se camuflaban con el resto de las personas, con las luces brillantes que recorrían toda la calle. Había festejos por doquier y Ren miraba, en los brazos de Aoba, la multitud alegre que paseaba con regalos y comidas deliciosas. Beni revoloteaba por todos lados y varias veces Koujaku le pidió que se comportara, aunque no podía hacer mucho si el pobre pájaro no dejaba de asombrarse con la cantidad de cosas que pasaban a cada minuto.

Ambos compraron recuerdos y regalos. Incluso Aoba le regaló un broche para el cabello a Koujaku en color carmesí con detalles en azul. Éste lo tomó con una gran sonrisa y sin vergüenza, lo besó en la frente, a la vista de todos. Se divirtió viendo a Seragaki enrojecer y salir de la tienda, sujetándolo con fuerza de las manos, entre risas.

—¡Serás…! —empezó Aoba, pero luego relajó su semblante y siguieron disfrutando del maravilloso día. De las maravillosas últimas horas de ese año.

Cenaron en un lugar tranquilo y volvieron al ryokan cerca de las diez de la noche. Aoba se tumbó en el futón (4) haciendo un sonido sordo y lanzó un gran suspiro.

—¡No me quedan fuerzas ni para ver los fuegos artificiales! —exclamó, exhausto. Koujaku estaba en el balcón, viendo como la gente empezaba a preparar fogatas y toda la parafernalia para las doce de la noche.

—Aoba —llamó el moreno son voz suave. El nombrado se levantó lentamente y fue al balcón—, hay un lugar al que quiero ir a festejar y ver los fuegos artificiales… —Seragaki vio un brillo intenso en sus carmesíes ojos. Notó su propio pecho emocionado, la curiosidad lo podía, ¿a dónde quería ir?—. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Por supuesto —respondió Aoba, sonriendo. Notó que tenía puesto el broche que le había regalado hacía unas horas. Resaltaba muy bien en su cabello oscuro.

—Ah, cierto, esto es para ti, feliz año nuevo —el de cabello azul tomó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo. Al abrirlo, se encontró con un bello colgante, cuyo dije, pequeño, tenía la forma de un perro negro y detrás rezaba "Te amo", en una perfecta caligrafía. El detalle lo hizo sonrojar, pero se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y Koujaku quedó satisfecho—. Tengo uno igual —y Aoba notó un Colgate similar, con un gorrión escarlata, y las mismas letras escritas.

—Quería que compartiéramos algo, así que pensé que un colgante estaría bien —Aoba suspiró, divertido, y miraba el perrito en su cuello con dulzura. L agradaba.

—Por cierto, van a ser cerca de las once, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —Koujaku se incorporó y apagó a Beni. Aoba hizo lo propio con Ren y los acomodaron sobre el futón. El de kimono rojo fue a buscar un bolso de mano pequeño y lo llenó con toallas y un par de otras cosas que no llegó a ver—. ¿Koujaku?

—Lleva unas toallas —le pidió. Seragaki estaba intrigado, pero no preguntó más y preparó lo que le pedían.

…

La sorpresa inundó a Aoba cuando ingresaron en un lugar bellamente decorado y que se respiraba un hedor cálido, aromatizado con fragancias cítricas. Durante el camino, Koujaku le dijo que iban a ir a un onsen (5), uno que él había reservado específicamente para la fecha ya que no iban a abrir durante los festejos de la noche de año nuevo. El de cabello azul sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

—E-eso no está bien, Koujaku —intentó regañarlo—, ¡no puedes gastar semejante suma de dinero! —El moreno resopló y dejó que lo regañara un poco más. Luego sonrió.

—Quiero disfrutar todos los momentos que pueda junto a ti, Aoba —empezó, tranquilo—. Preocuparse por nimiedades como el dinero, no tiene sentido —y en la entrada posterior al ingreso de las termas, le dio un beso suave en los labios—. Es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos…

El nombrado suspiró y sonrió. Él tenía razón. Estaban en un viaje de placer. Pidió disculpas y se dirigieron a los cambiadores…

Koujaku tomó con fuerza las manos de su pareja y lentamente lo llevó contra la pared.

—Koujaku… —susurró el de ojos dorados, agitado—. Pueden… Aquí pueden… —pero el moreno lo tranquilizó en un abrazo.

—Es algo especial compartir un año nuevo contigo —murmuró Koujuku en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer. Aoba cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los suaves besos de su pareja que inundaban su cuello con dulzura.

El kimono azul de Seragaki cayó lentamente al suelo, sin hacer ruido. Y el Koujaku descendió de la misma manera. Acurrucados juntos, las prendas roja y azul parecían conformar un todo, como si fuesen la porción de una minúscula parte de una pintura. Ellos mismos estaban siendo cincelados por pinceles de pasión y amor. Sus voces, casi en susurros, iban llenado el lugar lentamente. Sin un atisbo de ropa en ellos, el de ojos carmesí, lo tomó nuevamente de las manos y lo llevó a la entrada del onsen: las aguas casi transparentes daban un espectáculo maravilloso junto a un paisaje digno de un cuadro.

Se sentaron en el borde y cuando se estaban acomodando, Koujaku se levantó de golpe y pidió disculpas. Poco después, vino con una botella clara y dos vasos pequeños. Aoba lo miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, es año nuevo, ¿no?

Todo parecía calculado, porque justo cuando el moreno terminó de servir, el cielo se inundó de colores. Aoba, cual niño pequeño, miraba las luces con un brillo de absoluta alegría, mientras chocaban los pequeños vasos de vidrio y exclamaban "salud" al compás de los fuegos artificiales. Era un sake sabroso, dulce, de manera tal que Aoba también lo disfrutó en su paladar.

Con una fugaz mirada y un par de copas, Koujaku devoró con sumo placer los labios de su pareja, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Koujaku! —exclamó de golpe. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y se fueron metiendo más adentro de las aguas cálidas. Aoba no sabía si el calor que lo inundaba provenía del líquido que envolvía su cuerpo o de las caricias intensas del moreno. Unos suaves gemidos se escaparon de su boca, intentando ahogarlos con sus manos, pero el otro fue lo suficientemente veloz como para frenarlo y oír esos gemidos con placer. Acto seguido, Koujaku lo fue llevando al borde, donde el agua llegaba a sus cuellos y la humedad de las termas se mezclaba en cada beso que se daban.

Era completamente distinto de aquélla vez que lo habían hecho en la bañera: la sensación de casi estar tapado por el agua cálida no tenía punto de comparación. Koujaku lo había pensado perfectamente y Aoba confirmó que tenía mucha debilidad con el agua… Se relamió los labios al sentir los besos de su pareja en su oído y comenzaba a descender poco a poco. El sabor de los besos se mezclaba con el agua cálida. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. No tenían palabras para describir aquélla sensación que iba aflorando en ellos. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el de ojos dorados no vio más la cabeza oscura de su pareja, en cambio notó que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo con lentitud y parecían hacer cosquillas mientras los cabellos oscuros de Koujaku flotaban bajo el agua. Aoba se preocupó de que estuviera mucho tiempo sin respirar e intentó hacerlo sacar del agua.

Y de pronto, lanzó un grito. Un grito intenso, placentero y algo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con más fuerza: un cosquilleo se extendía por sus muslos y algo húmedo comenzaba a jugar en su entrepierna. Estaba completamente en blanco: la calidez de las termas, los labios de Koujaku jugando con su miembro, la densidad del agua, todo ese cóctel nuevo de placer incrementaban en el él poco a poco. Sus gemidos siguieron subiendo mientras las luces de los fuegos artificiales explotaban encima de ellos con fulgor. Poco después, Koujaku salió del agua, respirando agitado pero con las mejillas encendidas. Besó a Aoba con intensidad.

—¿Qué tal se sintió…?

—No preguntes eso… —respondió Seragaki, avergonzado, pero satisfecho. Y lo besó con fuerza mientras lo arrinconaba al otro extremo.

—¿Aoba? —se extrañó Koujaku mientras sentía las manos del nombrado que se acercaban peligrosamente a su entrepierna. El moreno dejó escapar unos suspiros suaves mientras sentía aquélla sensación placentera de ser masturbado a una velocidad extrañamente inusual producto de la fuerza que el agua ejercía. Koujaku no se dejó vencer e hizo lo propio con Aoba, haciendo que éste gimiera con fuerza.

—Tram… poso —el moreno rió y lo besó con pasión.

Pronto, Aoba se animó a realizar lo mismo que le había hecho Koujaku hacía un instante, pero el moreno lo detuvo, lo tomó por las manos y lo hizo sentarse en el borde de las termas. Tomó una toalla que estaba cercana y le vendó los ojos. Seragaki estaba completamente anonadado y respiraba agitado, ¡no se lo esperaba! Y cuando pensaba que más podía sorprenderlo, el otro muchacho lo metía dentro de las termas con cuidado.

Sin poder ver, sin poder hacer más que ahogar suspiros, la sensación de ser llevado al paroxismo más recóndito por la lengua de Koujaku sobre su entrepierna de nuevo, lo estaba matando en locura. La fuerza que ejercía el agua contra su cuerpo era placentera. No pudo dejar de gemir con cada vez más intensidad, el moreno podía oírlo en ecos ya que estaba debajo del agua. Salió poco después y le sacó la venda a Aoba. Lo besó con fuerza, de nuevo, y esta vez, lo arrastró con él bajo el agua. Los besos y las caricias se ralentizaban por la densidad del líquido. Los gemidos se volvían burbujas que explotaban en la superficie y las voces se llenaban de humedad. Ambos comenzaron a estimularse mutuamente. Flotaban en el agua como dos peces de colores en plena danza de apareamiento. Oír los suspiros del otro ahogados por burbujas sólo aumentaba la estimulación mientras sus pechos comenzaban a quedarse sin oxígeno.

Pero querían más. Y cuanto más fuerza ponían, más el agua los ralentizaban.

Sacaron las cabezas para tomar una intensa bocanada de aire, para volver a sumergirse. Volvieron a ahogar gemidos entre burbujas, perdieron la noción de todo y cuando sus pechos parecían volver a estallar por la falta de oxígeno, Koujaku empujó para arriba su cuerpo, obligándolo a Aoba hacer lo mismo, saliendo a la superficie, y llegar a lo más del cielo, donde los fuegos artificiales, ya los últimos, se perdían entre las estrellas.

Ambos lanzaron sus últimos gemidos de placer sus labios, llegando al clímax, y fundiéndose en un abrazo amoroso. Se quedaron flotando en el agua así un rato hasta que salieron de las termas y se sentaron en el borde.

Se miraron con amor un instante y esta vez, sellaron el primer baño del año, la primera noche del año, con un amoroso beso….

OoOoOo

 _Notas finales:_

Los títulos los intenté buscar de manera que tuvieran significado relevante a la historia (y espero que no haya fallado el traductor jaja):

Mizu es agua en japonés;

(1) Hatsuburo forma parte de las "primeras" cosas que hacen en Japón, durante las celebraciones de año nuevo, ellos suelen celebrar mucho los "primeros" y en este caso, "hatsuburo" hace referencia al primer baño del año.

(2) Ryokan: alojamiento tradicional japonés.

(3) Obi: Obi es la pieza que funciona como faja en un kimono.

(4) El futón es la cama tradicional japonesa.

(5) Onsen: baño termal.


End file.
